


Cravings

by YellowPencils



Category: Doctors (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has a craving...</p>
<p>[Set in a world where Emma didn't miscarry and Howard didn't die *sob*]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

Howard entered his office and stopped as he saw the woman sitting in his chair.

"Please tell me you haven't adjusted the back again. It takes me ages to get it just right," he said, pushing the door closed behind him.

"I may have," Emma replied sheepishly, "But it's just so comfy! And you wouldn't want me to be uncomfortable, would you? Not in my condition..."

As she trailed off, Emma ran her hands over her small bump.

"You're going to use this against me for the rest of our lives, aren't you?" he couldn't help laughing as she pouted at him sulkily.

"You knocking me up? Too right!"

"From what I remember, you had a hand in it as well."

"Well, not a hand, exactly..." Emma grinned as she stood up, moving around the desk.

"So, did you want something in particular, or were you just here to interfere with my chair?" he asked, smiling.

"Actually, I'm here to interfere with something else," she said, running a hand up his arm.

He looked down and watched her arm as it it moved to his chest and down, opening the buttons on his jacket.

"Um, what are you doing?" he asked, still watching her arm as it moved to untuck his shirt.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked teasingly, "I'm seducing you."

Howard spluttered, unable to form a cohesive sentence as Emma's hand disappeared under his shirt and ran over his chest.

_"Here?!"_ he finally managed, taking a step backwards.

"Yes," she took a step forwards, "Here."

"We can't!" he said, looking over his shoulder as if expecting someone to be standing behind them.

"Of _course_ we can!" she replied, "Everyone else has gone home. I locked the front doors."

"Yes, but we're still at work. It's unprofessional," Howard loosened his tie.

Emma reached up and took it off him, throwing it casually to the floor behind her.

"Hey! That's designer!" Howard protested, "And we're still at work!"

Emma took her blazer off and dropped it to the floor with Howard's tie, then moved her hands to the buttons on her shirt. Howard watched with increasing interest as she began to unfastening them.

"New bra?" he asked as he took in the expensive-looking lace, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm glad you noticed," she replied, "I had to buy a few new ones. My boobs are huge!"

"I know," Howard grinned, staring at them with interest.

"Don't look so pleased with yourself," Emma laughed, "Even though it is your fault...along with my insatiable appetite for...this..."

Emma grasped Howard's shirt and pulled him down so she was able to kiss him, pressing against him firmly. He resisted for less than a split-second before responding, pushing her back until they reached his desk.

Emma reached behind her, still kissing Howard, to brush the pile of papers he had been working on onto to the floor.

"Hey!" Howard pulled back, looking at his empty desk worriedly, "It will take me _ages_ to put those back in order!"

Emma smiled teasingly, pulling her shirt back over her chest "If you'd prefer, we could stop and tidy them up."

Howard paused, pretending to think about it for much longer than he actually needed to, then grinned, "Well, I suppose it's on the floor now. We may as well take advantage of this nice big, empty desk!"

"Mmm," Emma laughed, "I love it when you get all reckless."

"Yes, well, I love it when you get all...insatiable...," he replied.

They began kissing again and after lifting Emma to sit on the edge of the desk, he pulled her shirt off, the stopped to look at her carefully.

"What is it?" she laughed, a little embarrassed at the intense look in his eyes.

Howard moved closer and reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind Emma's ear, holding her gaze.

"You," he replied, "I just love looking at you."

He then ran a hand down to her bump, then moved back as a thought occurred to him.

"Um, is this going to be...you know...okay?"

"I bloody hope so!" Emma laughed, "Although I was hoping for amazing, incredible, mindblowing..."

"No!" Howard reddened at her words, "Not _that!_ I mean...on the desk? Maybe we should wait until we get home."

"What, and get into bed with the blankets pulled up to our chins and spend two minutes awkwardly fumbling with each other making barely a squeak? When have we _ever_ done it like that, Howard?"

He grinned, "Good point. But I just meant..."

"I know," she rubbed his arm gently, "And you are very sweet for checking. But the answer is no, we shouldn't wait until we get home. I want you now. Here. Let's call it a pregnancy craving."

"A craving, eh? Well, I guess we have no choice, then," Howard laughed, with pretend reluctance.

Emma grinned as Howard kissed her again, his hands disappearing beneath her skirt and managing, with a bit of help from her, to push it up to her hips. He reached for her underwear, stopping to take a look when he felt the fabric between his fingers. They were also lace, matching her bra.

"Mmm...new knickers..." he mumbled.

"Yes. And no comments about my bum getting bigger, thank you very much, or you will never get to see my underwear again!" she said, only half-joking.

"I wouldn't dare," he laughed quietly, his fingers running under the edge of the underwear teasingly, "Although, as sexy as you look in these, I do think they would look better on the floor."

Emma frowned, pretending to think. "I suppose you _are_ the practice manager. So I do have to do whatever you say," she said playfully.

"I'm glad to hear it," he said, "Because after this, I need some help with organising some papers that somebody threw on the floor earlier."

"You're serious, aren't you?" Emma laughed, "You're still thinking about them! You are one hundred per cent serious! You're going to refuse to leave until we've re-ordered them!"

"That depends," Howard replied, winking at her, "On how much energy we have left."

They kissed again, Howard pushing Emma back gently as their tongues met, her hands in his hair and his around her back. Gasps and moans began to fill the office, all thoughts of paperwork very quickly forgotten.


End file.
